You should know better
by Browneyedbeauty87
Summary: What happens when costars fall for each other and miss the opportunity tell tell each other? Amber loves Chord and when she's ready to tell him everything gets messed up. Will the couple be able to fix this or will they fall like everything else in a city that plays on insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hello Peeps! I can't thank you enough for all of your kind comments, reviews and love on my story "When Caught Reading" I had never expected to get anything, so that being said you all blew me away!

Disclaimer: So this is more RileyStreet then Samcedes. Don't hate. I don't own glee if I did it would be on HBO, every night, Chord would be a regular and sexy times would happen for every couple except for Finchel because well no one wants to see that. I also don't own Nash Overstreet or Hot Chelle Rae or any or the music I will use. So this is kinda an AU story more like I want this to happen so yea. I have no clue what I did so I hope you enjoy. Lots of love Browneyedbeauty87

Today would be the day, Amber was positive today would be the day she finally told Chord that she how she felt about him. Chord had already asked her out but she always blew it off as him being friendly. Trying to have create the chemistry their characters had. They had both been inseparable since their glee characters started a relationship. Amber and Chord had been friends before and now they just clicked on so many more levels. Chemistry was a bitch sometimes though because he dated women like Emma. Chord and Emma's whole relationship Amber had spent trying to get Chord to see the light and break up with the blonde twig. Emma was not a bad person per say it was just that Amber couldn't see them working out. Then when it had come out it was a publicity stunt she was pissed, refusing to speak to Chord for over a week. When things finally got back to normal Chord fucked up by actually going out with Emma for real. It actually broke a small piece of Amber's heart. Why couldn't she get over her blond, fabulous costar?

Amber was very self assured, she knew she was a woman with curves and embraced it everyday. However something about Chord made her nervous and shy, she question her next move and how she would handle if she made a fool of herself but, this was Chord after all right? Thy guy who helped hold her hair after she had bad sushi, who'd come over with Ben and Jerry's and a slew of superhero movies after she broke up with Tristan. He was he best friend and her equal in most things, However when it came to shopping that was something Chris and her shared ideas on. Chord had tried to come on some of these sprees especially when he had her the mention of lingerie. She just blushed and shook her head as Chris protested. Thinking of that just put a smile on her face.

As she walked out of her trailer she heard the voice that gave her goosebumps and sent her stomach into a frenzy of butterflies.

"Hey are you ready to wrap for the summer? Are you ready to graduate...again!" Chord said with enthusiasm.

It was contagious, he was contagious, everything about him made her smile and feel like the sun was shining.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm terrified!" she mocked him "What if I fall off the stage or I go all she hulk on Figgins for not letting you graduate too?" She slipped into her character without realizing it.

Chord doubled over and held his stomach as he laughed. Imagining her going she hulk was too much for his heart. Plus they had just watched The Hulk yesterday as part of their weekly movie night.

"Darling I think you will be more then fine. Plus if you mess up we can reshoot all of it." He offered her his trademark lopsided grin. "Unlike your actual graduation." he muttered.

"CHORD MICHAEL OVERSTREET, YOU SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH RIGHT NOW." Amber was pissed off, They had spent the last week of shooting sharing old graduation stories, pictures and other things. Her parents thought it would be funny to send Ryan the video of her at her high school graduation where she blanked out during her valedictory address, and tripped on the risers during the choir singing their rendition of "Dream On" By Aerosmith. Amber side-eyed the fuck out of him.

"Calm down Ms. Pretty, I'm just messing with you. It was adorable, then again so are you. Not gonna lie, you trying to scold me is pretty hot." Chord said as his hand dropped to her waist and and he gave her a wink. as they approached the choir room for what would be the last time this season.

"Shut up Trouty." She just let the insult roll off her tongue, knowing that Chord tended to be a bit self conscious about his mouth. Amber felt him pull her flush against his side. Where his hand was rested on her side was a warm slow burn and boy did she love that feeling.

"Amber, after this scene I wanna talk to you, Okay?" Chord asked and looked into her warm brown orbs. "Um yeah sure Chord, Is it anything bad? Amber inquired.

"Oh no, no not at all I just need to tell you something." he replied. "Well okay, let's get this over with then." Amber smiled at him and they took their seats.

The filming had gone off without a hitch, now the cast was free for the summer. After tears and summer promises Amber went off to find Chord he had disappeared after they shot the scene. She walked around the set and finally had heard his voice, he was talking on the phone in the auditorium to someone, now she knew she shouldn't eavesdrop but she couldn't help herself.

"I don't know what to do, she's all I think about, I see her everywhere. When I'm not with her I want to be. She is like no one else I have ever met and being with her makes sense. Even if it doesn't to anyone else, I just wish this could blow over and I know if I don't come clean with her soon I will lose everything. Amber will be pissed about me keeping this from her, after all she is my best friend I should Just come clean." Chord took a breath to let the voice on the other end of the line speak.

"Chord I have know you for years, You are a good man and if you truly want Amber you should go for it. From what you've said she seams to like you too. Be brave man, I gotta go do an interview, tell me how it goes and don't forget Nash will meet you this afternoon. Don't fuck it up." Ryan laughed

"I'm gonna try not too okay, no promises, Hopefully she will come back with me and y'all can meet her. I think she'd like y'all and Nashville. See ya soon Ryan. Bye"

Chord hung up the phone and was off to find Amber to tell her how he felt, When he felt he felt someone throw their body at him.

"Oh Chord! I missed you so much I knew you felt the same way about me. I'm sorry for listening, I know it was none of my business but when I got on set Kevin told me where you were and now I know we are meant to be. Yes we have had a few hiccups but now it is clear. I love you Chord Overstreet." Exclaimed Emma Roberts. As she kissed him hard on the mouth.

Amber let out a loud gasp and both Chord and Emma turned to see her run out of the auditorium. "Amber!" Chord shouted after her.

Emma pulled Chord to her and stared deep into his electric green eyes "Chord she is not like me she can't give you what you need or make you feel the way I can." Emma stated

"You're right...she can give me more with you I was never myself. I wasn't happy, everything we had was fake and I see that now. Emma we had our time and it didn't work out. Excuse me I have to go fix what you just ruined." and with that he darted up the stairs to go find Amber.

Of course he was talking about _her_ how could she even think for a minute that she Amber Riley healthy girl who was not a stick could compete with size 0 Emma Roberts. Chord was like everyone else he was obsessed with the american standard of beauty and she would never compete. Why did everything have to be so complicated? She didn't even want to give him a chance to hurt her. Running was what she did best and she was doing it now. She heard Chord calling her name from behind her and she was not ready for what was about to go down. She was dodging in between strangers and trying to get away from him. However Chord had the advantage his legs were longer.

As she was running she bumped into a stranger. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do but I need to make a scene." She pulled the stranger by the lapels of his leather jacket and planted one right on his mouth. His mouth felt good against hers, he tasted of bourbon and excitement. The strangers hands had slipped to her waist and was graciously palming her ass threw her skinny jeans. Amber didn't realize how long they were kissing, all she knew was she felt like she had done this before. His mouth was amazing and they fit together. She didn't realize her hands were in his hair until she heard Chord.

"Nash what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Chord shouted as he pulled his brother from Amber.

Okay so y'all don't kill me but this is where I am stopping. *cackles* I will try to update soon. I just wanted to see what y'all would think and if you like it or don't let me know. I live off of reviews and coffee. So yeah send me love!

-Browneyedbeauty87


	2. Questions and Answers

**AN: Hello Beautiful people! So I had the day off and I decided to try writing. Your reviews. follows and favorites make me cry rainbows and unicorns. You are all truly amazing and I owe this all to you. So thank you! Now please enjoy chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own a ninja turtle backpack.**

"Nash what the fuck do you think you are doing?" Chord shouted as he pulled his brother from Amber.

Just as he pulled him off most of the cast came out to see what was going on.

"Oh my God! Oh My God!" Amber said as she ran her hands threw her long tresses. How did she manage to fuck it up more then Chord already did, Oh yeah she was making out with his older brother. Boy though Nash could kiss, she felt it radiate threw her whole body like when she kissed Chord. However Nash was more dominate in his kissing he possessed her body where as when she kissed Chord, he possessed her mind, body and her soul.

"Um actually you can call me Nash, God is a little formal until I show you what I really can do." Nash wiggled his eyebrows at Amber and licked his lips.

"What in the hell is going on?" Naya finally said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Amber looked around at her cast mates; Chord and Nash in particular. What was she supposed to say, she saw Chord making out with Emma and then she was jealous, hurt and confused. Then when Chord tried to catch up to her she had self sabotaged herself by making out with a stranger who in turn turned out to be Chord's older brother.

"I-I well what happened was, It's like this..." Amber was unable to finish her statement when a pissed off Emma stormed in. "What happened was Chord and I were about to get back together and, this I mean Amber threw a fit and Chord being the good friend and boyfriend he is tried to find her and comfort her." The cast just looked at the foursome standing there.

"Oh hell to the no! Emma I-I don't love you anymore what we had was cheap and mostly fake. I'm in love with someone else and I hope you can find someone who makes you happy but, it won't now nor will it ever be me." Chord finished

"Way to finally grow up little brother." Nash said exported. Chord shoved him, "Well we can't all be in a band and have women throwing their panties at us can we." Chord stated. The cast just looked at them confused and irritated that Emma was still standing there. *Smack* Emma's hand came down on the side of Chord's face hard, leaving a red mark as she stormed off.

"Are you okay?" Amber questioned as she ran her hand along his cheek. "Yeah no harm no foul. Emma is a crazy bitch, I wouldn't have expected any less then a big dramatic scene from her." he said. Now he realized Amber had been running her hand along his cheek and it was staring to tingle, she felt good and she cared about him. Amber had not forgot what he had said it was rolling around in her mind. he was in love with someone and, more then likely it was not her. Just another disappointment she could not compete so maybe she should find a good guy and maybe he was in arms length of her: Nash Overstreet. He seamed to like kissing her, and he wasn't too bad himself. On the bright side he seamed genuine. Amber removed her hand and stepped back from Chord and looked at the ground.

"So Nash, why are you kissing ?" Chord implored, while he side eyed the fuck out of his older brother. "Wait, hold on. Trouty, your brother shows up on set and, within less then 10 minutes of being here is kissing Amber. Just Wanky." Naya said stealing Santana's signature line.

"This is not okay I have been trying to kiss Amber for 3 years. Wow the Overstreet DNA must be good if she kissed both of you. Well Chord and her's was scripted so... way to go Nash." Kevin said. Nash smiled., "Well I didn't know who she was and she kissed me. So I can't complain her mouth is awesome." Nash turned to wink at Amber again, he face was in her hands shaking her head.

"Boy if you don't stop-" Amber was cut off this time by Chris "Wait Am you kissed tattooed hottie over here. Damn I am proud, you deserve to assert yourself and get what you want, get some." The whole cast including Nash busted out laughing except Chord who did not look impressed. "Chris shut up, I am a grown woman and will do as I please." Amber said as she hugged her friend.

Chord let all of this process in his head, Amber had kissed his brother, Chris and the gang approved, Emma was a crazy bitch and now he might have lost his chance with the girl of his dreams. Well today officially sucked, "Hey Nash are you ready to go home, I'm sure you had a long flight." Chord tried to say as nice as he could, even though he was still pissed and seeing red.

"Yeah bro as long as you're good here. Hey Amber I am doing a street performance in downtown LA tomorrow It would be nice if I could see your face." Nash smiled as he saw Amber give him a confused look.

"I think your girlfriend or fans would not appreciate me stealing all of your attention. What would they think anyways, you know what I mean." Amber smiled at him, "Well I don't have a girlfriend so you don't have to worry about that and my fans will want me happy. Amber I don't give a damn about what people think, If I did, I would not be were I am today. So say you'll come." Nash Overstreet was reckless as fuck and didn't care. he was a grown man and would do what he wanted. The cast, Chord, and Nash waited to see what Amber would say.

"Yes I think it would be amazing to see you preform. Get my number from Chord and text me the details. It was a pleasure meeting and kissing you Nash Overstreet." Amber turned and walked away towards her trailer. She had a date with a very handsome man but, in the back of her mind she still wondered who Chord was in love with.

**So that was a challenge. I think it should be interesting to see a Reckless Nash and date. Plus can you believe Emma and Chris. Damn so much angsty nonsense. So review and tell me what you think. I will try to update by Wednesday. So until then... Love you all browneyedbeauty87**


	3. The brothers Overstreet

**AN: So I love that y'all are loving my madness and what not. It really means a lot to me, so this is truly for all of you. I have had some requests to make my chapters longer and I am going to try. I think this chapter will give you a better look at the Brothers Overstreet so, without further adu I present chapter 3.**

**Discaimer: I am in love with Andy Grammer that is all. **

Amber walked into her trailer and sat down, who would have thought that she would have being crushed by Chord to seeing his brother. His hot, tattooed, sexy, in a band older brother. She let out a sigh and laid down to reflect on what had happened in the span of an hour.

Meanwhile on the LA freeway

"What the hell is your problem, you don't have enough women throwing themselves at you on tour you have to come to L.A. and steal the one woman I am actually interested in? Nash you're a dick, you know that." Chord was still fuming and the smirk on Nash;s face was not helping.

"Baby brother, listen I will always be older, smarter and better looking then you. You have had almost 2 years to go after Amber and, in that time you dated Emma and we all see how that went...both times. As well as hooked up with a bunch of models, and skinny white bitches. So excuse me if I think she's beautiful, you never did her justice when you called me and you know she only kissed me because she thinks it's as close as she will ever get to kissing you off screen. Chord man the fuck up."

"Nash, I-I don't know what to say. You are right, I was too busy focusing on who I am and who I wanted to sleep with rather then who I wanted to wake up to. So by you saying man the fuck up you're saying you will back off." Chord questioned. Nash reached over and slapped him on the back of the head, rolling his eyes as well for extra emphasis.

"No, Hell No. Amber agreed to go out with me and I'm not going pull a you and be a douche. I wanna show her that the Overstreet men really do have manners, southern charm and are the type of men who will be happy to be seen in public with you. Plus her lips are amazing, I would not mind trying that again." Nash winked and slid his sunglasses back into place. Chord looked over at him and shook his head. If his brother wanted to play these games he would suit up and finally fight for the woman he loved.

Chord drove another 10 minutes and got off the highway and, after driving around Malibu for another 15 minutes he pulled into his driveway. "Woah, I forgotten the house looked like has it gotten bigger?" Nash looked to Chord who was doubled over laughing.

"No, this is small compared to most of the other cast members houses. Amber doesn't even have a house she has a loft down in Soho. Lea and Cory have a huge place like 5 minutes from set and Darren shares a house with Chris and some of his friends from college. I love this thought it's perfect for Astro and I." Chord finished and went to the trunk to grab his brother's bag and guitar case. Noticing that it was his sea foam green one. That was is favorite and luckiest guitar, he had it the night they signed with the label. Something about it just relaxed Nash and put it at ease. Chord was glad to see is brother felt so at home in his place walking in and going straight for the fridge.

Chord snickered "Yo Bro, Shut up it was a long ass flight and I came straight from the tarmac. To see you, and then you cause drama so just go away and let me mow down on some chicken and rice. In the words of Santana 'before I ends you." Now Chord was really laughing he knew his brother was a closet gleek but quoting lines was something he didn't expect.

"Well after you stop stuffing your face go shower, you smell like ass and that's being polite." He dodged as Nash threw a cup with water at him. "Ha missed me!" Mocking Nash was not a good idea.

"It's okay I have a date with your dream girl and you can watch as I sing to her. How's that for missing you." Nash was antagionizing him and Chord knew he stepped in it big time.

"Fuck you." He blanched before going into the guest room with Nash's stuff. "Who does he think he is coming in and upsetting the balance that is my life, granted Emma fucked it before I even saw him. That's not the point though, he is my brother he is supposed to have my back. He does make a valid point though I have had 2 years to ask Amber out. Fuck I hate when he's right. Chord continued his inner dialogue until Nash walked in.

"Can I have Amber's number, I wanna text her the time and location for our date tomorrow." Nash was being genuine he was really excited to see a woman with substance then the women who had thrown themselves at him on tour.

"Yeah it's in my phone on the kitchen counter under . Nash I swear to God if you hurt her-" he was cut off before he could finish.

"Excuse me little brother but I know how to treat and respect women. So don't get all high and mighty on me. I don't want to have to beat your ass down and explain it to mom." Nash was pissed and with good reason who in the hell was Chord to dictate his love life. He was a grown ass man and had 2 years on him.

"Sorry I-I'm just protective of her. I know you will be nothing but good to her." Chord looked at Nash and smiled. He could't help it, he knew Nash would do right by her and well if he didn't Chord would kick his ass all the way back to Nashville.

"Thanks bro." Nash walked to the kitchen to get Amber's number. Leaving Chord to comtemplate what was going on in his life.

Texting Amber

_**Nash**_: Hey Amber It's Nash.

**Amber**: Hey! What's up?

_**Nash**_: Oh nothing too much. Getting comfortable and using all of my baby brother's shit.

What about you beautiful?

**Amber**: Well flattery will get you everything and everywhere. I am thinking about this date you asked me on do you have a plan?

_**Nash**_: Well I'm preforming at the 3rd street promanade at 2:30. I was thinking I could meet you there and we could do dinner after if you wanted.

Amber could not help the butterflies in her stomach she was going on a date! Not just any date mind you a date with a very attractive man. Covered in tattoos who was a bad ass, a rocker and an Overstreet brother. She was actually excited for this maybe it would help her clear her mind and get off of Chord. Lord knows that man confused the shit out of her. Hopefully Nash would get her back into the swing of life.

Amber: That would be amazing! I will be there, what would you like me to wear, wait what should I wear? What if your fans see what about. Idk why I am stressing this so much.

_**Nash**_: Amber you have nothing to worry about. This is impromptu and I won't mention it till 2. You and the cast are the only ones who know. I think you should wear something purple. I think it will complement your skintone, plus it's my favorite color.

**Amber**: Okay I will see you at 2! Till tomorrow! (:

_**Nash**_: Later beautiful!

**So what do y'all think about the Overstreet brothers. I love them, and well this is way too much fun. I will not promise you un update because my life is crazy and i have no clue when it's going to happen. But I love you all for your interest in this story. I love all of your reviews you make my life and I live off of them! So thank you! Until next time! 3 browneyedbeauty24**


End file.
